1. Background Art
At present smart cards or intelligent cards are known and in use which can carry out a very great number of functions, such as for identification, for payments and collections, as well as for a plurality of other services.
At present the USB keys are known which can carry out many functions physically connecting at least to one of the electronic apparatus.
2. Examples of Prior Art
US2003/019942 A1 (BLOSSOM GEORGE W.)
US2004/203352 A1 (HALL ERIC S ET ALL)
GB2407189 A (VODAFONE GROUP PLC)
EP1326196 A (NAGNEK CORPORATION)
3. Problems and Drawbacks of the Prior Art
The problems and drawbacks of the prior art refer substantially to a limitation of functions.
In other words the current cards have a limited use for certain services, other services being satisfied by other devices generally of different form.